Hey Mama! I Know the Weed Man!
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Sam's gotta know why there're Funions in his hair...


**A/N:** _...Don't even ask why I had to do this. I think it was just one of those things that _had_ to be done. Ya know what I mean, though, right?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Supernatural_… Or the food mentioned. Mmm… Flamin' Hot Cheetos…_

**Warnings:** _Language, vulgar terminology, drugs, and well… Fire. Because that seems to be all I can think about lately._

* * *

><p>It was just another job. A pretty boring one too. Just a typical salt and burn. Nothing too special about it. Seriously. It's just… well… the only piece of remains that were left was a pair of gloves that were in a greenhouse. And there wasn't anything special about the greenhouse either. Or, so Dean thought.<p>

It wasn't until everything was burning did Dean catch that familiar sweet taste of smoke did he realize what they had just burned down, "Sammy, we gotta go!" He shouted, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him out of the greenhouse they had torched.

Sam collapsed to the ground, grinning, and chuckling under his breath. Dean rolled his eyes and figured Sam was just a light weight. Seriously, the kid didn't even know why you synced up 'Dark Side of the Moon' and 'Wizard of Oz'.

What he didn't realize was that this was some _good shit._

"Dean…" Sam whispered, staring directly up at the stars.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked, feeling a bit swoopy. A grin found its way on his face as he pulled Sam to the Impala.

"I love this car." Sam said, inching his way into the passenger seat, "I love this car but her seats are sooo big." Sam's eyes were huge, his pupils were even bigger.

"Dude," Dean said, helping Sam buckle up, "me too."

Sam faced him with a look of pure wonder, "Your seats are big too?"

"They _are_?" Dean asked, blinking at Sam. His face split into a wide grin, "I love you too, Sammy. Let's go get some food." Sam nodded. He slumped into the seat and began making engine sounds with his lips, "Have you ever tried peanut butter on white bread with cinnamon toast crunch on top?" Dean asked the steering wheel.

"No…" Sam answered, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Then we should!" Dean crowed, turning right so they could get to the corner store. Dean parked the Impala and shoved his gun into the glove compartment, "Won't be needin' that!" He cheered, "There's nothing bad over here." He poked himself proudly in the chest, "I checked."

They scrambled out of the car and giggled at the way the concrete swooped when they walked, "Dude, this is so great. We should do this more often." Sam said, opening the glass door for his big brother.

"Totally." Dean agreed, heading right for the cereal. He grabbed everything he could possibly think of. And for some reason he grabbed three bags of Flamin' Hot Cheetos. He frowned when they were back in the car and almost to their motel, "Now why did I buy you?" He asked, poking the bags of Cheetos.

"'Cause they're _awwwwwesom_." Sam said, tearing one open and stuffing a handful in his mouth, "Wan' sob?" He asked, directing the opening of the bag to Dean. Dean shrugged and snatched a couple before parking the car and helping Sam bring the bags of snack food into their motel room.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he sat up. What the heck happened last night? He rubbed the crick in his neck and forced himself to stand from the ground. Holy crap! He gazed around the motel room and blinked. When did they get Cheetos?<p>

Why was Dean sleeping on the back of the couch like a cat? He glanced down, "What the hell am I wearing just jeans?" He went over and poked Dean, wrinkling his nose at the scent of skunk. Dean half groaned, half growled at him. _What did you roll around in, man? _He wondered, poking Dean again.

"Go _'way_, Sammy." Dean mumbled, his face still pressed into the edge of the couch. Evidently that was super comfy.

"Dude, wake up. What happened last night?" He ran a hand through his hair and pulled a couple Funions from it, "Why is there Funions in my hair?"

"'Cause you bet me ten bucks that I couldn't curl your hair with munchy food." Sam caught the grin on Dean's face, "I won."

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"Dude, that greenhouse wasn't _just_ a greenhouse. There was sooo much pot in there." Dean explained.

"Pot?" Sam squeaked, "Well shit!"


End file.
